Snape rein privat
by sari-manion
Summary: Severus sieht jemanden wieder, bei dem er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er das will....aber ihm bleibt keine Wahl. Kommentare, Kritik und Anregungen sind sehr willkommen...Lob auch xDD. Das ist übrigens meine allererste FF
1. Wieder zu Hause?

_DISCLAIMER: Alles aus harry Potter bekannten Figuren gehören JKR! ich leihe sie mir nur und verdiene damit kein Geld. Sari und alle Figuren die ihr nicht aus harry Potter kennt sind mir!! falls ihr sie leihen wollt oder so fragt bitte vorher_

_so freunde der kunst..ich habe es getan..ich habe eine ff hochgeladen!! eigentlich pflege ich meinen geistigen müll auf meinem rechner verwarlosen zu lassen aber ihr dürft euch bei meiner probeleserin koko-chan123456 bedanke..oder sie erwürgen je nach bedarf ich hab das hier aber nicht allein verbrochen. snapegirl und ich haben ein rpg..also das ist dabei herausgekommen. eigentlich ist das ne fortsetzungsegschichte drop ich werde dann wohl oder übel auch der ersten teil schreiben müssen was? aber nur wenn interesse besteht_

_was man wissen muss: in dem ersten teil (also im ersten rpg) hab ich nicht von anfang an mitgeplayt..folglich hatte sev ne kurze affäre mit schauder minerva -.- da bin ich aber nicht dran schuld! und zwischen den beiden lief nix..nicht wirklich. dann kam sari und..naja den rest erkläre ich dann. in den kapiteln in denen es wichtig ist...immer etwas mehr....sonst wird dir ff ja langweilig_

_achja ich hab zZ weder betareader noch rechtschreibprogramm...wer also fehler findet darf sie behalten ich vertausch hin und wieder buchstaben..wenn es zu gravierend wird sagt mir das bitte. ich find das nämlich selber nervig und jetzt viel spa_

_WARNING: Diese Story wurde noch nicht gebetat. Für eventuelle Schreibfehler übernehme ich keine Haftung xDD Wenn mein Betareader aus dem Urlaub ist wird alles besser..._

_und es ist kein selfinsert oder so oO ich bin nur nicht gut in der namenswahl deswegen muss mein DSA chara herhalten _

_drop_

_schäm_

_'Gedanken'_

"wörtl. Rede"

_Ereignis_

**Wieder zu Hause?**

Es war der Erste September und wie immer war die große Halle der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei erfüllt von aufgeregtem Geplapper hunderter Schüler. Die meisten der Gesichter waren froh und ausgelassen, wenn man mal von den Erstklässlern absah, die nervös einer nach den anderen nach vorne traten, um in eins der vier Häuser eingeteilt zu werden.

Einer sah ebenfalls nicht glücklich aus. Es war ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit fahler Haut und ebenso schwarzer Kleidung. Severus Snape, der Zaubertrankmeister der Schule und zudem noch Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Genervt sah er der Einteilung zu, die sich nun langsam dem Ende neigte. Als auch der letzte Schüler eingeteilt wurde, es war ein Ravenclaw, erhob sich der alte, langbärtige Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore. Das Geplapper verstummte augenblicklich und jeder in der Halle lauschte seiner alljährlichen Ansprache.

„..zudem möchte ich ihnen ihre neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste vorstellen.", sagte er fröhlich als sich die riesigen Türen öffneten. Eine junge Frau, kaum älter als 20, ging, unter den neugierigen Blicken der Schüler, nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Von der Statur her war sie eher sportlich. Sie trug eine dunkelblaue, einfache Robe und hatte lange, zu einem Zopf zusammengefasste Haare. Diese hatten waren ursprünglich braun bis dunkelblond, doch sie hatte sie wohl mit verschiedenen Blondtönen durchgestuft. Ihr Pony, welcher komplett blond war, hing ihr hab ins Gesicht. Die Augen stachen darunter mit ihrer grauen Farbe kaum heraus.

Sie zeigte äußerlich keine Spur von Nervosität, obwohl sie am Liebsten sofort wieder umgedreht hatte. Das hier war viel schlimmer als damals, als sie nach vorne musste und Prof. Mc Gonagell ihr den sprechenden Hut aufsetze.

Sie ging nach vorne zu Dumbledore, der sie lächelnd empfing. Während sie ihren Weg machte, warf sie Severus einen kurzen Blick zu. '_Ob Albus es ihm erzählt hatte?', _sie sah wieder nach vorne, denn nun stellte der Schulleiter sie vor.

„Das ist Pof. Manion", sagte er lächelnd „einige der älteren Jahrgänge kennen sie vielleicht noch, da sie mit ihnen damals hier zur Schule ging."Sari nickte ihm danken zu und setzte sich auf den ihre angebotenen Platz zwischen Dumbledore und Minerva Mc Gonagall. Der Direktor liess nun das Essen erscheinen und sofort war die Halle von angeregten Gesprächen erfüllt.

Severus, der das ganze erstaunt verfolgt hatte, konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. '_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.....was tut sie hier?'_, er sah zu dem Mädchen, das sich gerade mit Minerva unterhielt.

„Wie schön sie wieder zusehen Ms Manion.", sagte die Hauslehrerin gerade. „Wie ich hörte haben sie ihren Abschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht." „Äh...ja", die junge Frau wirkte etwas verlegen. „Nennen sie mich doch bitte Sari."Minerva lächelte sie an. „Minerva."Sari nickte nur. Sie spürte, dass Severus Blick auf ihr ruhte. '_Von wegen ich schaffe das nicht Severus, ich hab jetzt sogar die Stelle hinter der du seit 20 Jahren her bist'_, dachte sie und grinste leicht.

Severus sah nicht sehr glücklich aus und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er sich über die Stelle ärgerte. Genervt stand er auf und verschwand wortlos. Sari sah ihm nach, doch sie war nicht die Einzige. Albus Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat es immer noch nicht verkraftet...", nuschelte er. "Was?" Sie sah ihn fragend an, doch er schien bereits in ein Gespräch mit Flitwick vertieft. Sari seufzte, stand ebenfalls auf und begab sich zu ihrem Zimmer.

Unterdessen versuchte Severus sich verzweifelt auf seinen Trank zu konzentrieren, den er noch brauen musste. „Nach 4 Jahren taucht sie auf..."knurrte er.

Sari sass auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. '_Er weiß ja garnicht warum ich damals gegangen bin...'._ Sie entschied sich mit ihm zu reden. Als sie die Korridore des Kerkers entlangging zog sie ihre Robe fester um sich. Es war hier immer noch verdammt kalt und dabei war es draußen eigentlich noch recht angenehm um diese Zeit.

Sie kam an der Bürotür ihres ehemaligen Lehrers an und klopfte.

Severus stand vor einem Regal und suchte nach einer Zutat, als er ein Klopfen vernahm. Er konnte sich denken wer das war, sagte jedoch nichts.

Als keine Reaktion kam, klopfte sie erneut. "Severus? Ich bin es...."

Severus hörte sehr wohl das Klopfen und er kannte auch die Stimme...die Stimme die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Sari wartete ab._ 'Ich hatte doch keine Wahl...'._

Severus ging langsam auf die Tür zu. _Was glaubst du wer du bist _ dachte er. „Was willst du?" sprach er durch die Tür

Sie seufzte. Das fing ja gut an. "Mit dir reden...."

"So mit mir reden...ich kann mich da an ein paar Sachen erinnern über das du nicht reden wolltest!"

"Ich weiß...darum geht es ja" _Na toll... _Sie war kurz davor wieder zu gehen, als die Tür plötzlich geöffnet wurde. Vor ihr stand Severus, er sah Sari jedoch nicht an. Sie hatte ebenfalls ihren Blick gesenkt und trat ein.

Severus ging an seinen Schreibtisch, jedoch vergas er die Tür zuschließen. Sari bemerkte die offene Tür ebenfalls nicht. Sie überlegte wie sie anfangen sollte.

"Warum bist du her gekommen?", er sah sie immer noch nicht an.

"Dumbledore hat mich gefragt ob ich den Job hier als Lehrerin übernehmen möchte..." Sie stand vor seinem Schreibtisch und kam sich plötzlich wieder wie die kleine Erstklässlerin von damals vor, die nach dem Unterricht nach vorne gerufen wurde, weil sie etwas heruntergeschmissen hatte.

"So hat er das...hmm" Nun fixierte er sie plötzlich und ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen nahm er Platz.

Seine schwarzen Augen borten sie in die von Sari. Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

"Warum hast du mich damals im Sich gelassen?" fragte er und mit jeder Faser seinen Herzens das er noch besaß sah er sie an. Sie seufzte. "Das wollte ich nicht ich...hatte keine andere Wahl..."

"Weist du wie es ist in Askaban zu sein. Nein ich vergaß Professor Manion hat noch nie in Askaban ein gesessen!" Während er dies sagte entwich ihm der letzte Funke Zuneigung den er für Sari hegte, für alles mal. Sie sah ihn geschockt an und schluckte. "Was....?" "Ach wusstest du das nicht ich habe wegen dir in Azkaban eingesessen" und dabei faltete er seine fahlen Hände. "Zwei Jahre war ich eingesperrt...zwei Jahre!" Sari war leichenblass. "So erschrocken warum?", fragte er. "ähh..davon..wusste ich nichts..." stammelte sie. '_Er weiß es wirklich nicht...'_

Mit wehendem Umhang und mit Lächeln auf dem Gesicht kam Minerva der offenen Büro Tür vorbei. '_Nanu...warum ist Severus' Tür offen?'_

Severus blickte auf. "Minerva komm rein" Da er die Schritte kannte, wusste er genau wer es war. Eigentlich wollte Sari noch was sagen, aber das war nicht für Minerva bestimmt. "Wenn ich störe musst du es mir sagen Severus", warf diese ein. Unschlüssig stand sie da.

"Nein schon Gut...Professor Manion wollte gerade gehen!", meinte der Mann und sah zu Minerva

Sari atmete kaum hörbar ein. "...er hat Recht..." Dann stand sie auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Sari ging auf ihr Zimmer und versuchte zu schlafen mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Am nächsten Morgen sass die junge Proffensorin am Lehrertisch und redete mit Albus. "Und freuen sie sich schon auf den Unterricht?"

dabei lächelte er sie freundlich an. "Ja sicher" Sie lächelte ebenfalls, auch wenn das Lächeln nicht ihre Augen zu erreichen schien, was aber nur jemand gemerkt hätte der sie gut kannte....

"Das freut mich zu hören", er sah kurz zur Seite und ihm fiel auf das jemand fehlte. "hmm...Severus...wo ist der schon wieder?"

Sari beendete ihr Frühstück. "Ich werde dann mal in meine Klasse gehen...ich will ja nicht an meinem ersten Tag zu spät kommen" Mit diesen Worten ging sie hinaus.

Severus der es mal wieder auf die Gryffindors abgesehen hatte bemerkte in seinem Eifer nicht das Sari auf ihn zu kam.

"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor"

"Aber Sir..."

"Hier gibts kein aber!" und mit Erfolg knöpfte er dem Schüler die Punkte ab.

Sari hörte das Ganze und lächelte leicht. '_...manches ändert sich wohl nie...'_

Als der Junge, dem Severus die Punkte abgenommen hatte, ängstlich davon geeilt war, bemerkte er das er beobachtet wurde. "Was??"

"....guten Morgen..." Sari wollte weitergehen da es ja eh keinen Sinn hatte mit diesem Sturkopf zu reden.

Severus der grade einen bissigen Kommentar loswerden wollte, wurde von Dumbledore der plötzlich hinter Sari stand durch einem warnenden Blick ermahnt.

Sie begab sich in ihren Klassenraum und wartete auf ihre ersten Schüler.

Nach dem Severus die Gryffindors mit den morgigen Hausaufgaben drangsaliert und einige, die er nicht mochte, zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, entließ er die Schüler mit folgenden Worten in die Mittagspause: "Es wäre mir Vergnügen wenn sich alle", und dabei sah er ein Mädchen genau an, "Wenn sie lernen würden...ich lasse Morgen eine Arbeit schreiben!" Somit entließ er sie.

Sari hatte ihre erste Stunde erfolgreich beendet und entließ die Klasse ausnahmsweise ohne Hausaufgaben. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Sie war völlig in Gedanken über ihre nächste Stunde versunken.

Auch Snape begab sich in Richtung große Halle. Zwar verspürte er keinen sonderlich großen Appetit, aber so konnte er ein Auge auf die Gryffindors werfen. Was wahrscheinlich seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung war.

Sari mochte ihren neuen Job, nur die Sache mit Severus war furchtbar für sie, denn anscheinend hatten sich ihre Gefühle nie geändert, was sie eigentlich nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Severus, der völlig vertieft in ein Stück Pergament war, übersah Sari. Als er sie umrannte konnte sie konnte ihr Gleichgewicht nicht halten und landete recht unsanft auf dem Boden. Sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie verstand was passiert war und sah verdutzt auf. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln umspielt seine dünnen blassen Lippen, "Hmm...und sie können tatsächlich einen Zauberstab festhalten?"

Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an und stand dann auf. "hm...ja meistens schon..." Anstatt ihr auf zu helfen, wie er es früher getan hätte. Lies er sie auf dem Boden sitzen. Sari stand vor ihm und säuberte ihre Kleidung. „Das fällt bei ihnen sowieso nicht auf", meinte er gehässig. Sie sah ihn so kalt an wie noch nie. "Es ist nicht so, das ich Wert auf ihre Meinung legen würde." Dann ging sie in die große Halle und setzte sich.

Auch er ging in die große Halle. Und zu seinem Leidwesen saß er nicht weit weg entfernt von ihr.

Sari as stillschweigend ihr Mittagessen, als Albus sie auf die Nachtwache ansprach. Er bat sie, diese heute mit Severus zu halten. "Ähm....." Sie schluckte. "Naja...eigentlich würde ich mich lieber auf meinen Unterricht vorbereiten" Das Mädchen versuchte sich rauszureden. Auch Severus legte völlig entnervt die Gabel nieder

"Ich soll mit einem Grünschnabel, der kaum aus den Windeln heraus ist Nachtwache schieben?"

'_So was dachte ich mir...' _Sari verzog keine Miene, doch Albus sah ihn mahnend an, "Severus...sie werden mit ihrer Kollegin diesen Dienst machen...und Notfalls ist Minerva noch da" und er sah zu Minerva die gerade ihr Spiegelei essen wollte

Sari spielte mit ihrem Essen. '_Super die Frau mit der er eine Laision hatte, die toteneifersüchtig auf mich war und mit mir, von der er glaubt im Stich gelassen worden zu sein...' _Sie wäre am liebsten gestorben. Minerva schie ebenfalls nicht sehr begeistert zu sein.

"Sie beide " er sah abwechselnd hin und her "sind die erfahrenen Lehrkörper! Und sollte Professor Manion ein Problem haben soll sie sich an sie wenden" dabei sah er über seine Halbmondgläser.

_'Toll...damit wäre das Thema gegessen und der Abend gelaufen...' _dachte die junge Frau resignierd und misshandelte weiterhin ihre Kartoffeln.

_soviel zum ersten teil..ich höre es jetzt schon.."MARY SUE!!! jaja -.- ich weiß was ne mary sue ist und ich hasse es und ich versuche mich soweit wie möglich davon zu distanzieren indem sie so viele probleme wie möglich kriegen dreckiglach_

_naja wie gesagt kommentare, kritik, beschwerden, wünsche, lob und anregungen gerne gesehen_

_eure sari_


	2. Die Nachtwache

_so mal wieder was neues..... wer was an meiner grammatik zu mäkeln hat -.- der kann es für sich behalten. ich bin zZ zu faul um die storys doppelt und dreifach durchzugehen und bei der tastertur ist es eh ein wunder wenn ich mal darauf achte. ich bin zwar mit allen regeln vertraut aber zu faul bei schreiben darauf zu achten (man beachte die fehlenden kommata hier) ich hoffe ihr überlebt meine anscheinend katastrophale rechtschreibung...._

Die Nachtwache

Der Abend kam und Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Hausarbeiten, welche sich auf diesem stapelten. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich wurde er unkonzentrierter, unwillkürlich sah er mehrere Male auf die Wanduhr, die in der Nähe der Tür stand.

'_Großartig... noch fünf Minuten....' _Behäbig rappelte er sich auf, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Wenn er die Wahl gehabt hätte, zwischen einer undangenehmen Unterrichtsstunde mit Gryffendor und der ansteheden Nachtwache,wäre ihm diese Endscheidung wirklich nicht schwer gefallen.

Mc Gonagall, die gerade an die Bürotür von Severus klopfen wollte, um ihn für den bevorstehenden Dienst abzuholen, schreckte kurz zurück, da er so plötzlich geöffnet hatte und ihn seiner vollen Größe und mit finsterem Blick vor ihr stand.

"Oh... Severus können wir?", er lies ein kleines Seufzen hören und nickte wiederwillig. "Ja... besser wenn ich's hinter mich bringe...", brummte er.

Seufzend legte Sari ihre Notizen beiseite und ging nach unten. _'... früher waren wir gerne die ganze Nacht zusammen aber jetzt... ?', _dachte sie traurig und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Wie verabredet stand sie in der Eingangshalle, und wartete. Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens setzte sie sich auf die Treppe und versank in ihren Gedanken. "Ich hoffe sie haben nicht zu lange gewartet?", erklang Mc Gonagalls Stimme neben ihr. Snape, der Seite an Seite stand, erwiderte kühl: "Und wenn schon... sie hat ja hier geschlafen!", und seine Augen fixierten Sari, auf eine Art wie er es nie vorhergetan hatte. Da dies kaum zu übersehen war schüttelte McGonagall missbilligend den Kopf und warf Snape einen Blick zu, der ihn deutlich warnte, ruhig zu bleiben. Sari stand auf und wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an McGonagall: "Nein schon ok !" 

"Na dann ist ja gut.", erwiderte sie. McGonagall zwang sich höflich zu bleiben. Aber am liebsten hätte sie alleine mit Severus Nachtwache geschoben. Snape zog aus seinem Umhang ein Stück Pergament.

"Hier sind die Anweisungen bezüglich des Nachtdienstes. Dumbledore gab sie mir heute Mittag. Minerva du gehst in den Ost Flügel...ich und....", Snape verzog sein Gesicht, als er weiterlas. "Professor Manion gehen in den Südflügel." Sari nickte nur.

"Oh... hmm.. na schön.", stammelte McGonagall, während sie ihre Lippen schürtzte. Ihren Ärger tat sie jedoch nicht kund. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging von dannen.

Sari sah ihr mit leicht geöffneten Mund hinter her._ 'Die ist doch nicht immer noch in ihn verknallt....'. _Obwohl sie Severus eigentlich abgehakt hatte passte es ihr, sehr zu ihrem Ärger, trotzdem nicht.

"Los, lassen sie uns gehen.. oder sind sie hier fest gewachsen?" 

Beide gingen in Richtung Südflügel. Ohne mit ihr ein Wort zu wechseln ging Severus neben ihr her. Sari war die Stille ganz recht. Auf einmal vernahmen Beide ein lautes Poltern. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab und eilte auf dieses Geräusch zu gefolgt, von Sari.

In einer dunklen Ecke, nahe des Verboten Flügels, lagen Lian ein Junge aus Slytherin und ein Mädchen aus Gryffendor, engumschlungen beieinander. "Mist... ich hasse Peevs!", zischte er Carmen ins Ohr.

Peevs hatte, wie man es üblicherweise von ihm kannte, die Rüstungen, welche nahe bei den sich liebenden Pärchen standen, mit lautem Gepolter die Treppe hinuntergestoßen. Carmen fluchte ebenfalls. "Glaubst du, das hat wer gehört?" Sie hatte nämlich keinerlei Lust in einer so pikäre Lage und in eindeutiger Stellung, jetzt erwischt zu werden .

"Nee.. glaub ich nicht...", hoffte er eher. Daraufhin sah er hier tief in die Augen und küsste sie. "Wenn du meinst...", murmelte sie und zog ihn näher. "Klar!", nuschelte er und begann wieder langsam sein Becken zu bewegen. Sie stöhnte unter seinen warmen Lippen und passte sich seinen Bewegungen an. Lian schien sich regelrecht in sie verkrallt zu haben... bis, plö-tzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen erklang. "So..wie man sieht haben sie zwei ihren Spaß..." Carmen öffnete ihre Augen und wollte gerade ärgerlich protestieren, als sie auf die Gestalt hinter Lian blickte._ 'Nein ausgerechnet der...'._

Sari fand Severus Verhalten nicht gerade angebracht. Nach ihrer Meinung nach hätte man dies sicherlich auch anderst regeln können.

"So... ich hoffe sie haben ihren Spaß gehabt!", zischte Snape ungehalten dem verstörten Päarchen zu. "Miss Carry ziehen sie sich an ....sofort!! Wir reden morgen über ihren Fehltritt!" Carmen hatte sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so schnell angezogen. "Und sie, Mr. Jasen, da sie in meinem Haus sind....werden hier hochkantig rausfliegen... das garantiere ich ihnen!', fauchte er.

_'Das wird er sicher nicht..', _dachte Sari, sie schwieg jedoch vorerst. Sie stand hinter Severus und warf Carmen einen mitleidigen Blick zu, als diese an ihr vorbei rannte, zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.

"B- bitte Sir... ", flehte Lian. Doch Severus dachte im Traum nicht daran, den völlig entblößten Jungen gehen zu lassen. "Meine Güte, jetzt lassen sie ihn sich wenigstens anziehen!", stöhnte die junge Professorin. Snape warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu und bückte sich dann.Er hob die Sachen des Jungen auf und hielt sie ihm hin.

_'Er übertreibt mal wieder maßlos',_ Sari bedachte Severus mit eisigen Blicken. Bevor jedoch Lian nach seinen Sachen greifen konnte, zog der Tränkemeister diese wieder weg und lies sie über das Treppengeländer hinunter bis in den untersten Stockwerk fallen.

Völlig geschockt und mit roten Ohren stand Lian vor den beiden Professoren."Jetzt können sie ihre Sachen holen, mein Junge.", grisnte Snape hämisch. Sari schüttelte den Kopf und zauberte dem Jungen seine Sachen in die Hände. Sie hoffte er würde schlau genug sein jetzt schnellstmöglich zu verschwinden. Lian sah sie dankend an und machte sich mit seinen Kleidern schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub. Sie sah ihm nach und dann wieder zu Severus.

"Was sollte das?", fauchte er sie an.

"Das sollte ich Sie fragen!", erwiderte sie gereizt. "Das wird ja immer besser!", schnaubte er erbost. Sari schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter.

Minerva, die ebenfalls das Poltern vernommen hatte, jedoch länger brauchte, um in den Südflügel zu kommen, kam gerade hektisch um die Ecke. "Was ist hier los...? Was war das für ein Radau?" Sari sah sie kurz an "Das erklärt ihnen Professor Snape sicher gern ...was mich betrifft... ich denke ich komme jetzt allein klar... früher oder später muss ich das ja eh.....", mit diesen Worten nickte sie Snape zu und verschwand um die Ecke.

"Ich habe Mr. Jasen und Miss Carry bei etwas sehr intimen gestört. Als ich Mr. Jasen zurede stellen wollte, mischte sich Professor Manion ein. Sie liess ihn laufen, und wagte es ausserdem meine Autorität zu untergraben!", log er.

Als Minerva dies erfuhr schüttelte sie missbilligend den Kopf "Wie kann sie es wagen... gut ich bin nicht gerade froh das es meine Schülerin war... aber das sie deine Kompetenz anzweifelt ist zuviel!"

Darauf hin gingen beide wieder weiter.

Sari schlenderte unterdessen allein durch die dunklen Gänge und ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Severus wenn du nichts dagegen hast werde ich nun wieder in den Südflügel gehen..."Da der Angesprochene nickte, ging sie schnurstracks in die Richtung in die sich Sari aufgemacht hatte. Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass eine 21-jährige einen Mann in den besten Jahren behandelte wie ein kleines Kind. McGonagall wollte sie zur Rede stellen.

Während Sari alleine umher streifte, grüßte unterwegs ein paar Bilder, die sie wiedererkannt hatten. Es waren noch keine 10 Minuten vergangen, da hatte McGonagall die junge Hexe gefunden. Sari hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. "Was gibt es denn?", fragte sie neugierig. Mit hastigen Schritten ging sie auf Sari zu und baute sich vor ihr auf.

"Ich habe so eben von Prof. Snape erfahren wie sie seine Autorität... was das Bestrafen von Schülern betrifft, einfach untergraben haben... so geht das nicht!" Sari seufzte. "Oh Gott was hat er nur wieder erzählt?", und sie sah McGonagall finster an. "Ich fand es nun mal nicht so lustig, als er dem armen Jungen seine Kleidung weggeworfen hat. Ich sehe ja ein, dass sie Schüler so was nicht erlauben sollten, aber das ging dann doch zu weit!", meinte sie bestimmt. Minerva, die ihren Augen katzengleich zu Schlitzen verengt hatte, erwiderte forsch: "Sie wollen doch nicht etwa behaupten, dass Prof. Snape lügt!" Dabei stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften.

"Doch will ich!"

"Sie undankbares Ding... wegen ihnen saß er zwei Jahre in Azkaban fest...und so danken sie es ihm!", entfuhr es ihr voller Zorn.

"Ach sie haben doch keine Ahnung wovon sie reden!" fauchte Sari.

"So?? Dann erklären sie es mir doch!" Minerva sah sie herausfordernd an.

"Ich denke nicht, dass SIE das was angeht!", zischte sie.

"Ach und warum nicht?", hakte McGonagall nach. Und ob sie das was anginge, schließlich hatte sie ihn mit Albus aus Azkaban rausgeholt, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert als es ihm schlecht ging.

"Weil es ganz allein MEINE Angelegenheit ist!"

"So sei es denn... ich kann nicht verstehen, dass Severus sie je geliebt hat..." Und mit diesen Worten ließ sie Sari alleine zurück.

Wütend sah diese ihr nach. "Das kann ich nur zurückgeben." Obwohl Sari nicht sicher war, dass er Minerva wirklich je geliebt hat. Sie ging zurück in ihre Privaträume. Die nachtwache war für heute beendet.

_so sorry aber das kapitel ist noch kürzer als das letzte aber im rpg gab es keine andere bruchstelle. das nächste kapi wird etwas dauern, da es nichtmal vorgeschrieben ist also habt gedult und kommentiert schön_

_wink_


	3. Eine verlorene Erinnerung

_heul es tut mir leid es ist schonwieder so kurz TT aber es gibt einfach keine besseren schnittstellen schnief ich kann auch nicht versprechen dass diese woche noch ein kapitel folgen wird. ich denke eher nicht, da ich am donnerstag bereits zur animagic fahre. ich hab jetzt n betareader mpl aber das kapi hier ist trotzdem noch nicht gebetat da mpl grad net on ist und ich es unbedingt noch hochladen wollte ich denke ihr werdet es überleben xD ich hoffe die nächsten kapitel werden wieder länger._

_PS in dieser folge leidet sevvie etwas, wer das nicht ertragen kann ist hiermit gewarnt_

Eine verlorene Erinnerung

Ganz allmählich graute der Morgen und Severus stand müde am Fenster._ 'Gut, dass ich heute keinen Unterricht habe'._

Sari war schon früh aufgewacht. Da es noch etwas Zeit zum Frühstück war und außerdem Samstag und somit kein Unterricht, entschloss sie sich zu einem Spaziergang um den See, um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

Vom Fenster aus konnte er Sari sehen. Sie streckte sich und genoss die frische Luft. Dann setzte sich sich an ihren Lieblingsplatz und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Minerva hatte seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr mit ihr geredet und sie konsequent ignoriert, was ihr allerdings relativ egal war. Viel schlimmer fand sie es das Sie und Severus sich ignorierten, aber sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen nicht den ersten Schritt zu tun. Er sollte was machen, wenn er soweit war....

Severus der mittlerweile Sari nicht mehr vom Fenster aus sehen konnte, beschloss ebenfalls einen morgendlichen Spaziergan zu unternehemen. Wenn er eines nicht leiden konnte, dann war es die Septempersonne. Schon immer hegt er einen gewissen Groll gegen das Sonnenlicht. Doch jeder, besonders Minerva, bestand darauf, dass er mindestens einmal in der Woche draussen spazieren ging.

Sari war völlig in Gedanken versunken.Severus, der ebenfalls mit seinen Gedanken wo anderst war, stolperte beinahe über die junge Frau. Sich jedoch keiner Schuld bewusst funkelte er sie an.

Sie zog ihre Hand weg. "Ah verdammt! Können sie nicht aufpassen?" Dann sah sie hoch._ 'Super...'._

"Das kann ich nur zurück geben...", knurrte er.

"Tz.." Sie faltete ihre Arme vor ihrem Körper und lehnte sich wieder zurück._ 'Soll er doch zuerst was sagen....'._

Nicht im geringsten beeindruckt von ihrer Haltung sagte er: "Hmmm...Minerva hatte vollkommen recht...sie sind ein verwöhntes Kind"

"Schön für Minerva", gab sie gelangweilt zurück.

"Was soll das heisen?"

"Das es mir egal is was sie über mich sagt" Langsam nervte sie diese Konversation.

"Dazu hat sie aber allen Grund!", fauchter er.

"Ach und welchen?" Was würde jetzt kommen? Sie konnte es sich denken.

"Sie hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen als ich Hilfe brauchte!"

Sari schluckte."Du erinnerst dich also wirklich nicht...", murmelte sie.

Für einen Kurzen Moment sagte er nichts, dann fuhr er unbeirrt fort: "An was soll ich mich erinnern? Wenn du Blut meinst das ich schlucken musste dann, ja daran kann ich mich sehr gut erinnern!" und er lies ein freufloses und kaltes Lachen erklingen.

"Ja und du erinnerst dich sicher noch an deine Lungenentzündung und die ausgekugelte rechte Schulter...", fauchte sie und stand auf. Sie wollte gehen.

"Woher willst du das wissen...keiner ausser Dumbledore und Minerva wissen davon!", keifte er sie an. Den Zorn den er verspürte schien mit jeder Sekunde zu wachsen.

Sie drehte sich um. Heisse Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. "Weil ich da war verdammt!! Glaubst du diese Lungenentzündung hättest du alleine überlebt?? Ohne medizinische Hilfe. Hast du wirklich geglaubt ich hätte dich im Stich gelassen oder gar VERGESSEN??? Wie konntest du nur????" Sie könnte sich für ihren Ausbruch in den Hintern treten. Sie war doch sonst nicht so, viel ruhiger und beherrschter. Sie drehte sich um und eilte in Richtung Schloß. _'Severus du Idiot....'._

Völlig perplex von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte, stand er er da und sah ihr nach. Er konnte es nicht glauben...sie sollte dort gewesen sein..nein er hätte sich erinnert, das stand für ihn fest.

Sari ging schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

**Azkaban, vor etwa 4 Jahren. Anfang**

_Nachdem die Verhandlung beendet war, wurde Severus von einem bulligen Mann hochgezerrt. Das Urteil standt fest. Azkaban. Ein letztes Mal blickte er durch den Saal und sah in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore, welcher bedrückt den Kopf schüttelte. Auch er hatte diesesmal nichts tun können._

_Das Gefängnis entsprach nicht im Geringsten seinen Vorstellungen. Es war noch viel schlimmer. Man ging nicht zimperlich mit seinen Gefangenen um. Vorallem nicht mit Extodessern. Und dort, wo er untergebracht war, schien es am allerschlimmsten zu sein. Die Zelle war nicht besonderst groß und es war zimlich dungel. Zudem war es eiskalt, was ihm schon bald zu schaffen machen sollte. Der Gestank und die Ratten dort unten waren noch das Mindeste._

_Severus verlor bald jegliches Zeitgefühl. Nur eines wusste er immer sicher und das war, dass er jeden zweiten Tag Besuch bekam. Man konnte die Schritte des schweren Mannes gut hören und das Klimpern der Schlüssel, wenn sie gegen seinen Gürtel schlugen. Nun war es also wieder so weit. Tyson kam._

_Das war ein bulliger Wächter an dessen schmutzigen Umhang ein Büdel mit Schlüsseln hing. Und wenn Severus dieses Klirren der Schlüssel hörte, wusste er das er seine Schläge abholen durfte. Offiziel wurde e Verhör genannt. Doch in Wirklichkeit war es nichts anderes als brutalste Folter._

_Nach einiger Zeit war sein Körper taub. Er spürte ein dumpfes Pochen in seinem Kopf von den Schlägen. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles und er konnte eine warme Flüssigkeit spüren. die seinen Körper entlang lief. Er schmeckte sein Blut auf seiner Zunge, doch tun konnte er nichts. Severus lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und hustete, was ihn vor Schmerzen zusammenzucken liess. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wenn Tyson genug hatte, war er wieder allein in der Zelle._

_Endlich war er weg. Severus setzte sich leicht zitternd auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit hörte er wieder das Klirren. Instinktiv drückte er sich in eine Ecke. Er konnte nicht mehr. Wenn ihn Tyson heute ein zweitesmal "verhören" würde, dann, da war er sich sicher, würde er es nicht überleben. Die tür öffnete sich leicht knarrend und jemand trat ein. Er konnte zwar kaum sehen, dank der Dunkelheit und seiner eh schon etwas schlechten Augen, doch das konnte nicht Tyson sein. Die Person war viel kleiner. Er hörte sie reden, doch es klang so, als wären sie beide weit entfernt. Er bekam den Sinn ihrer Worte nicht mit. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und die kleine Peson kam auf ihn zu. "Bitte nicht...", flehte er leise._

_Lisa Hamington hätte sich Zeit ihres Lebens nichts anderes vorstellen können, als für das Ministerium zu arbeiten. Und das tat sie auch. Sie war Leiterin der Abteilung "Zuständigkeit und Überwachung für Gefangene". Sie mochte ihre Arbeit und setzte sich für menschlichere Zustände in Azkaban ein. Die noch recht junge Frau war oft selber geschockt, wie es dort zuging. Doch eines Tages wurde ihr etwas Arbeit abgenommen. Als sie damals die Tür öffnete und ihre alte Freundin davor stand, wäre sie buchstäblich beinahe umgefallen. "Aber..du wirst doch von Auroren gesucht..was...was tust du hier?", stammelte sie._

_Sari schob sich an ihr vorbei und in den Vorflur ihres Hauses hinein. "Gerade du müsstest wissen, dass nicht alles stimmt, was deine Vorgesetzten von sich geben....", meinte sie ruhig._

_"Also ist es nitch wahr? Du arbeitest doch nicht für den dunkel Lord?" Lisa sah sie ungläubig an. Sari seufzte. "Nicht mehr...das habe ich auch nie freiwillig......aber eigentlich bin ich hier um dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten...."_

_Lisa ging mit ihr in das Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte sich von Anfang an gedacht, dass Sari niemals für Voldemort arbeiten würde. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, doch im Moment schien etwas anderes wichtiger zu sein._

_"Pass auf..ich hab nicht viel Zeit. Du weißt doch, wie die Gefangenen in Azkaban untergebracht sind..bitte zeig es mir."_

_Sie sah die jüngere Frau etwas verwirrt an, holte jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort ein großes Pergament hervor, auf dem die einzelnen Zellen und ihre Insassen verzeichnet waren. Sari warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und grinste sie dann an. "Sag mal..kannst du ne Assistentin gebrauchen?"_

_Als die beiden Frauen das Gefängnis betraten, sah sich Sari um, während Lisa mit dem Leiter redete. "Ja das sit meine Assistentein..hat alles seine Richtigkeit." Dann wandte sie sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen um. "Kommen sie bitte Miss Thomson? So viel Zeit haben wir auch nicht..."_

_Sari nickte und folgte Lisa. Ihres Erachtens nach dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis sie endlich dahin kamen, wo sie hin wollte. Lisa und sie waren für den kompletten Trackt 3 zuständig, also etwa Zwölf Gefangene, den sie jeden einzeln "inspizierten". Und das dauerte immer ungefähr eine gute halbe Stunde. Doch endlich kam sie zu Zelle Nummer Elf. Tyson, ein ziemlich widerlicher Wächter, grinste sie an und schloss ihr die Zelle auf. Während Lisa mit ihm zu Nummer Zwölf weiterging, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr. ihre Augen brauchten eine Weile, um sich an das Dunkel zu gewöhnen. Überhaupt stellten ihre Augen ein Problem dar. Sie konnte machen was sie wollte, sie veränderten sich durch keinen Zauber. Doch obwohl sie gesucht wurde, schien das hier Niemand zu merken._

_Langsam ging sie auf den Mann zu, der in der Ecke kauerte und leise flehte, sie solle wieder gehen. Sie seufzte und hockte sich neben ihn. Snaft streichelte sie seine Wange. "Shhh...Severus ich bin es...Sari..." Doch es war zwecklos. Egal was sie tat, er erkannte sie nie. Und er befand sich in einem sehr schlechten Zustand. Tyson hatte ihn übel zugerichtet und sie kümmerte sich jedesmal so gut es ging um ihn. Doch es war nicht gerade leicht irgendwelche heiltränke oder Ähnliches nach Azkaban zu schmuggeln und die Zauberstäbe wurden ihnen natürlich abgenommen._

_Von Mal zu Mal ging es ihm zusehends schlechter. Severus versank in einer Welt der Finsternis, alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz. Und die schrecklichen Bilder seiner Vergangenheit holten hin jeden Tag ein. Das vor seiner Zelle Dementoren postiert waren nahm er schon garnicht mehr war. Ja, sogar die fremde Person, die zu ihm kam versank im Schatten. Sari konnte nichts tun. Zärtlich küsste sie seine Wange, als auch schon der Schlüssel in der Tür knackte. Sie erhob sich und verliess die Zelle._

_"Bis nächste Woche dann." grinste Tyson._

_Severus wurde dünner und sein Atem rasselte. Zudem bekam er starkes Fieber. Und er wünschte sich nur eins: "Lasst mich sterben!"_

**Rückblende Ende**

Sari lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte mit leeren Augen an die Decke. Sie konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er sie nicht erkannt hatte, aber das er sie vergessen hatte schmerzte sie schon. '_Und dass er glaubt ich hätte ihn im Stich gelassen....'._

So angstengt er darüber nachdachte, er hatte Sari nicht gesehen. _'Sie war nicht da...nur Tyson war da...'._ Der Tag hatte kaum angefanngen, und schon war er für Severus gegessen. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf dem Gelände dumm herum zu laufen, also beschloss er in den Kerker zu gehen und etwas zu arbeiten.

Sari hatte sich gerade dazu durchgerungen ebenfalls etwas zu arebiten, als es klopfte. "Herein, es ist offen.."

Der bärtige, alte Schulleiter betrat ihr Büro. Nachdem Sari Albus einen Sitzplatz angeboten hatte, sah er sie über seine Halbmondgläser an. Zwar sah man ihr nicht an das sie geweint hatte, aber Albus besaß ein äuserst feines Gespür und merkte, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

"Geht es ihnen nicht gut?" fragte er sie frei heraus.

Sie seufzte. "Albus...ich muss sie um einen Gefallen bitten....bitte erzählen sie Severus was damals passiert ist...zumindest den Teil mit Azkaben und das so schnell wie möglich, mir glaubt der alte Sturkopf ja nicht"

"Ah ja...die alte Geschichte...hmm..da muss ich ihnen etwas gestehen.. ich selbst habe es ihm schon mehre Male erzählt...aber auch mir glaubt er nicht, er hat sein Vertrauen in jedem Menschen verloren;nicht nur in Sie.", sagte er traurig.

Saris Augen wurde leer. "Achso...verstehe...." In Sekunden änderte sich ihr Ausdruck wieder und sie zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. "Tja da kann man wohl nix machen."

"Ich kann mit ihm noch mal darüber reden...aber ich bin mir nicht sícher das er es mir glauben wird!", meinte er. Sari nickte nur.

"Hm..und wesewegen sind sie jetzt zu mir gekommen?", lenkte sie ab.

Er sprach einige Belanglosigkeiten wegen ihres Unterrichts an, die sie schonwieder ignorierte. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken wo anderst. Nach einiger zeit erhob sich der Mann und verabschiedete sich.

Severus, der über einen sehr komplizierten Trank sass, konnte ihre Worte nicht vergessen. Es lies ihn einfach nicht zur ruhe kommen. Endlich erhob er sich und beschloss zu ihr zu gehen.

_da es ein rpg ist bin ich für die handlung gewisser charas nicht verantwortlich ich schreib euch hier mal auf wer wen playt nur mal so_

_Albus Dumbledore - Snapegirl_

_Carmen Carry - sarimanion_

_Lian Jasen - Snapegirl_

_Minerva McGonagall - Snapegirl_

_Sari Manion - sarimanion_

_Severus Snape - Snapegirl_

_Tyson - sarimanion_


	4. Aussprache

_drop_

_die kapitel werden und werden nicht länger es tut mir leid!!!!! heul_

_aber es gibt keine schnittstellen und es soll ja auch net zu schnell gehen schnieff_

_diesmal hat es ja etwas länger gedauert aber ich hatte viel stress. und ich werde jetzt noch mehr haben -.- ich hab am 18.08 theoretische prüfung -.-_

_mein betareader is im urlaub drop dh ihr müsst mal wieder mit meinen hirngespinsten auskommen was die rechtschreibung angeht -.-_

_ich hoffe es mach nicht allzuviel und ich freu mich wie imemr über viel kommies_

_alle mal knuddel_

Aussprache....

Sari war inzwischen leicht weggedöst. Sie lag ausgestreckt auf dem Laken ihres Bettes und sah nachdenklich zur Decke. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, dass er sich an sie erinnern würde. Andererseits hatte er sie damals schon nicht erkannt. Und am Ende war er in einem mieserabelem Zustand. Er zitterte jedesmal, wenn man sprach und hatte panische Angst vor allem, was sich bewegte.

An ihrer Tür hielt Severus inne. Er überlgete kurz, bis er kräftig mit seiner Faust dagegen schlug. Sari zuckte vor Schreck zusammen. _'Meine Güte was für ein Radau...'. _Dann erhob sie sich und begab sich zur Tür. Severus hämmerte noch fester dagegen.

"Jaja ich komme ja schon..." Sari ging etwas schneller und öffnete die Tür. "Was soll denn dies-", sie brach ab, als sie sah wer vor ihr stand. Ohne auf die verdutzte Sari zu achten verschaffte sich Severus Zutritt und sah sich einige Sekunden um.

"Ich muss sie etwas fragen!"

Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm. "Sicher...", murmelte sie etwas unsicher.

Severus wandte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Er wartete darauf, dass sie anfing. Sie ging zu einem der Sessel und setzte sich. Den anderen bot sie ihm an. "....was willst...wollen sie wissen?"

Er blieb stehen. "Sie sagten sie wären dort gewesen?" Dabei sah er sie nicht an

"Das ist richtig...", ihre Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht, was allerdings nicht gerade ihrem jetzigen Gemütszustand entsprach. Während Sari sprach sah sie aus dem Fenster.

"Und wieso weis ich nichts davon?"

"Wegen des starken Fiebers schätze ich....sie haben mich auch nie erkannt...nur Tyson." Allein an diesen Kerl zu denken erzeugte bei Sari ein Gefühl der Übelkeit.

Severus war sich mittlerweile wirklich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich bei ihm gewesen war oder nicht. Am liebsten wäre er gegangen.

Sie starrte immernoch aus dem Fenster.

Er hatte in Azkaban zwar oft ihren Namen genannt, aber ob er sie damals wirklich wahrgenommen hatte wusste sie nicht. Und selbst wenn, dann konnte, oder wollte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Das konnte Sari ihm nichtmal verübeln, den verzweifelten Versuch, die Erinnerungen an Azkaban zu verbannen. Sie hatte die Grausamkeiten dort am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen.....

Severus schüttlte seinen Kopf; so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sich nicht an sie erinnern..

"Und wenn sie da waren, warum haben sie mir nicht geholfen...warum hat mich Minerva mit Hilfe von Dumbledore befreit und nicht du??" Um das "Du" zu korrigieren war es zu spät. Verbittert starrte er ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

Sie atmete tief durch. Ihre Stimme war zwar immernoch fest, aber leiser als vorher. "Weil ich es nicht konnte....hätte es nur irgendeine Möglichkeit gegeben...egal welche...ich hätte sie wahrgenommen egal zu welchem Preis." Das, was sie sagte, meinte sie todernst. Sie hätte auch ihr Leben gegeben, wenn es genützt hätte.

"Sag es mir...was ist passiert?", fragte er, während näher auf sie zu trat. "Und sieh mich gefälligst dabei an!", entglitt es ihm kühl

"Was genau willst du wissen?", sie sah ihm nun in die Augen.

"Alles...", erwiderte er knapp und versuchte dem Blick ihrerseits nicht auszuweichen, was ihm auf einmal irgendwie schwer zu fallen schien.

"Also gut.", nickte sie. "Aber dann setz dich wenigstens das wird nämlich ne lange Geschichte...."

Wiederwillig nahm er Platz.

Sie lehnte sie seufzend zurück und schloss einen Moment die Augen, um nachzudenken. Als sie sie wieder öffnete fing sie seinen Blick auf. "Es stimmt...du warst wegen mir in Azkaban....ich wurde damals für ein Todesser gehalten und da sie mich nicht finden konnten, nahmen sie dich fest, praktisch als Druckmittel, um mich zu zwingen mich zu stellen..." während sie sprach beobachtete sie seine Reaktion.

Steif saß er im Sessel und hörte ihr zu. Das alles erschien für ihn keinen Sinn zu machen. Und irgendwie doch, aber das wollte...konnte er nicht wahrhaben. Er konnte es sich selber nicht erklären.

"Du...eine Todesserin?" erwiderte er spöttisch.

"Ja...ich.", sagte sie kühl.

Er verengte seine Augen. "Wieso?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass seine Leute mich irgendwann erwischt haben und ich unter den Imperius gestellt wurde. Ich habe damals einen Monat gebraucht um da wieder rauszukommen...wieso...wusstest du das etwa nicht?"

"Was sollte ich wissen? Ich wusste von nichts..." Was sollte die Frage? Mit leicht geöffneten Mund starrte er sie weiter an. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Gut, das Ministerium tat so ziemlich alles, um Todesser zu erwsichen, also war das garnicht mal so abwegig. Und sie war schon damals mit dem dunklen Lord in Verbindung gerbacht worden, aber niemand hatte ihr etwas nachweisen können und es war nicht ihre Schuld. Sie war definitiv keine Anhängerin von ihm, soviel stand fest.

_'Ich versteh kein Wort'._

Sari zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und fuhr fort: "Wie auch immer...nachdem ich da raus war standen irgendwann Auroren vor meiner Tür und ich bin untergetaucht. Vier Tage später informierte mich Albus darüber, dass man dich nach Azkaban brachte statt meiner....was dachtest du denn, warum du sonst da warst?...Albus war damals der einzige, der wusste wo ich war...." Sie machte eine Pause um seine Antwort abzuwarten.

"Weil du meintest du wärest da wegen MIR gewesen..."

Nun sah er sie wieder an. "Ja...das habe ich gedacht... und ich leugne es nicht!" Sein Innerstes schien zu beben, doch er hatte sich vorgenommen sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Sie blieb weiterhin ruhig. "Naja stimmt ja genaugenommen auch....Albus sagte mir, dass das Ministerium mir einen Handel vorschlug...wenn ich mich gestellt hätte, hätten sie dich auf der Stelle freigelassen..."

Über sein Gesicht legte sich eine starre, kalte Maske. "Wenn ich du gewesen wäre, hätte ich es getan...aber du konntest es nicht..habe ich recht...ja fürs Bett war ich dir gut genug...aber...", sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Sie hätten dich auf der Stelle getötet Severus....wie naiv bist du denn? Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen und selbst wenn, um einen Todessser, auch wenn es nur ein Ex-Todesser ist, umkommen zu lassen, dann nutzen sie die Chance und das weißt du auch. Ich habe allerdings damals auch daran gedacht und hätte Albus mich nicht aufgehalten, dann wäre ich mich noch am selben Tag gleich nach Azkaban marschiert!"

Severus hatte keine Lust noch länger zu zuhören, er stand auf und rauschte auf die Tür zu.

"Fadenscheinige Ausreden!" fauchte er, während er ihr den Rücken gekehrt hatte. In ihr Gesicht hätte er dabei nicht sehen können.

Sie schlug ihre Augen nieder. Im Moment hatte Sari einfach nicht die Kraft mit ihm zu streiten, es würde ja doch nichts bringen. "Wie du meinst....", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang nun bei weitem nicht mehr so fest. _'Er will unbedingt um jeden Preis glauben ich hätte ihn im Stich gelassen....'_

Severus riss die Tür auf und knallte sie hinter sich zu. "Von wegen Todesserin...Imperiusfluch...pah", knurrte er vor sich hin und verschwand.

Sari legte ihren Kopf in die Hände. "Ach Severus....."

Wütend ging er durch die Gänge. Beinahe wäre er mit Minerva zusammengeknallt.

"Oh...Verzeihung" murrte er.

Sie sah ihn an. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Severus? Du siehst so aufgebracht aus..."

"Ach Nichts! Ich habe mir nur grade die Hirngespinste unsere jungen Kollegin angehört!" Er fasste sich recht kurz und liess einige Stellen aus, als er seiner langjährigen Kollegin berichtete, was soeben geschehen war. Er fasste sich an den Kopf. "Und nun entschuldige mich bitte...ich habe noch zu tun." Damit begab er sich in den Kerker.

Keine zwei Sekunden später rauschte Minerva davon, um Sari zurecht zu stutzen. Sie klopfte ungestüm an ihre Tür.

Sari bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen. Sie richtete sich auf, hatte aber keine Lust an die Tür zu gehen. "Es ist offen..."

Minerva drehte den Türknauf herum und maschierte in Saris Büro. "Ich hoffe sie sind zufieden mit sich!", zischte sie ihr entgegen.

Sie seufzte genervt. "Warum?"

"Kaum sind sie hier geht hier alles drunter und drüber...wie können sie ihm so einen Floh ins Ohr setzten?" und während sie das sagte funkelte sie Sari gefährlich an.

Sari rollte genervt mit den Augen. "Was heißt hier Floh?...ich habe nicht gelogen...", mit diesen Worten schob sie ihren linken Ärmel hoch, wo sich das Mal des dunklen Lords deutlich auf ihrem Unterarm abzeichnete. "Sie können ja Albus fragen...er ist der Einzige der alles weiß." Nun war es auch egal. Die Meisten wussten eh, dass sie eine Todesserin war, wenn auch nicht freiwillig. Wieso also nicht auch Minerva?

Wenn man glaubte McGonagall niemals geschockt zu sehen, hätte man jetzt mindestens 4 Galleonen für diesen Anblick bekommen können.

"A-aber wie und...warum?" Ihr wurde es ganz anders.

"Hat Severus es ihnen nicht erzählt?", fragte Sari etwas gereizt. "Ach warum auch das geht nur mich was an!...und ihn"

"Er...ich..ich glaube ich sollte gehen!", stotterte sie etwas verstört. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

"Das glaube ich auch...", erwiderte die junge Hexe kalt. Langsam aber sicher riss ihr Gedultsfaden.

Minerva machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verlies eilends das Büro._ 'Warum hat mir Albus nie etwas gesagt?' _Mit diesem Gedanken beseelt ging sie schnurstracks zu Dumbledore.

Sari hatte nun endgültig genung. Sie ging runter in den Kerker und polterte ohne Vorwahrnung in Severus Büro. Wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und fuhr ihn an. "Sag mal langsam reicht es mir!!! Das du sauer bist kann ich ja nachvollziehen und das du mir nicht glauben willst aktzeptieren, aber warum zur Hölle musst du es auch noch bei der Mc Gonagell ausplaudern? Brauchst du neuerdings ein Kindermädchen oder seit ihr wieder zusammen oder was?? Ich hab langsam genug davon, dass jedesmal, wenn wir aneinandergeraten, sie bei mir antanzt und ich mir anhören muss wie gemein ich doch zu dir war!!" Wütend starrte sie ihn an.

Severus, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß und sich die Standpauke, die ihm Sari entgeschleuderte zu Gemüte geführt hatte, erwiederte: "Ich werde es wohl meiner zukünftigen Frau erzählen dürfen, oder nicht?"

Sie stockte einen Moment. Dann funkelte sie ihn an. "Dann sorg wenigstens dafür, dass sie mich in Ruhe lässt....ach und übrigens...ich habe dich nicht angelogen...noch nie!" Sie zeigte ihm das Mal und wandte sich dann zum Gehen um.

Die Schreibfeder, welche er in seiner rechten Hand hielt, liess er auf den Tisch sinken. Mit ungläubigen Blick begutachtete er das Dunkle Mal. Sie hatte also die Wahrheit gesagt.

Sie drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Tür. Doch diese hatte er mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs verschlossen. "Sag mir Warum...."

Sie drehte sich wütend um. "Warum was?"

Er stand auf und stellte sich ihr gegenüber. " Ich will wissen warum du dieses Mal trägst." Aber im Stillen kannte er die Antwort bereits.

"Das weißt du ganz genau...", ihre Stimme war flüsternd leise, doch sie wirkte nicht schwach wie vorhin, eher drohend.

Er wollte es aus ihrem Munde hören, koste es was es wolle. "Nein...tut mir leid ich weis es nicht!"

"Weil ich mich den Todessern stellen musste....weil Voldemort dich sonst getötet hätte und ich das niemals hätte zu lassen können!" Mit jeder Silbe ging sie ein Stück auf ihn zu bis sie dicht vor ihm stand. "Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit seiner Folter ausgeliefert und andere Menschen getötet, also behaupte nie wieder ich hätte dich damals nicht geliebt!!" Der Zorn war deutlich in ihren Augen zu sehen.

Severus sah ihr in die Augen, in die er sich damals verliebt hatte und nun starrten ihn díese Augen voller Zorn an. "Du warst es also wirklich...die Person die mich berührt hat...die..mich vor T..", er brach ab, erschrocken von der Erkenntnis, die er soeben erfuhr und doch schon seit Jahren wusste, wich er einen Schritt zurück.

Ihr Zorn vermischte sich mit tiefer Trauer. "Ja....", meinte sie tonlos.

Er lies den Zauberstab, den er bis eben immernoch in der Hand gehalten hatte, fallen. Der Schreck saß tief, sehr tief.

"Was erschreckt dich eigentlich mehr, dass du kein Recht hattest, oder dass du am liebsten recht gehabt hättest?", fragte sie trocken.

Er erwiderte jedoch nichts und sah sie nur an. _'Ich lag völlig daneben'._

Sari wäre am liebsten gegangen, was aber leider nicht möglich war.

"Es tut mir leid! Ich wusste es nicht...", murmelte er. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf den Boden.

Sie schnaufte nur und sah zur Seite.

Als Severus dies sah bückte er sich, um seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben. Mit einem weiteren Schwenker entriegelte er die Tür. "Du kannst gehen!", sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme.

"Danke Herr Professor..", knurrte sie. Dann sah sie ihn an. Sie versuchte den Schmerz in ihren Augen zu verbergen. "Und sag deiner...deiner Verlobten, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen soll....das macht mich wahnsinnig..."

Wieso hatte er ihr erzählt Minerva wäre seine Zukünftige Frau? Dafür hätte er sich in den Hintern treten können. Aber es war zu Spät..

Sari stand noch einen Moment unschlüssig da. _'Sag was...bitte...irgendwas...'. _Es gab nichts, was sie sich in Moment sehnlicher wünschte.

"Sie ist nicht meine V-Ver...", er besann sich " ich werde es ausrichten!" Sein Stolz liess es einfach nicht zu.

Als Sari plötzlich einen metallischen Geschmack im Mund verspürte, bemerkte sie dass sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe gebissen hatte, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Eine dumme Angewohnheit, die sie sich seit Jahren abgewöhnen wollte, wie ihr unsinnigerweise einfiel. Sie starrte an Severus vorbei und nickte nur. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging hinaus. Nun war es ihr nichmehr möglich ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, aber das war ihr in diesem Moment völlig egal.

Seit einigen Wochen gingen sich die beiden strikt auf dem Weg.

Sari war nun oft unkonzentriert und erschien kaum noch zu den gemeinsamen Essen. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen Severus zu sehen.

Zwar war Severus wie eh und je kühl, aber auch er hatte sich merklich verändert. Er war dünner und seine Haut sah aus wie bei einem Neugeborenem Kind, fast aschgrau. Zudem machte er sich auch keinen besondere Freude mehr daraus die Gryffindores zu tritzen und ihnen unfairerweise Punkte abzunehmen.

Sari verbrachte diese Zeit oft auf dem Astronomieturm, da dieser für Schüler verboten und auch sonst selten genutzt wurde. Auch heute sass sie dort oben auf der Brüstung und starrte ins Leere.

Natürlich entging Minerva Severus' Verhalten nicht und da sie es nicht länger mit ansehen konnte wie er in seinem Essen herumstocherte sprach sie ihn an: "Severus, du solltest endlich wieder etwas essen..du siehst wieder aus wie..wie damals.."

Gernervt lies er die Gabel in den Teller fallen. "Danke das du mich daran erinnerst...aber ich habe nicht nach deiner Meinung gefragt!!", gab er bissig zurück.

"Severus...seit diese Person hier ist...", setzte sie an, doch weiter kam sie nicht.

"Lass sie da raus...hast du mich verstanden?" Ruckartig stand er auf und verlies ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen die Große Halle.

Minerva sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und blickte dann zu Albus, doch der alte Mann zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Sari wusste genau, dass Essenzwit war, doch sie hatte auch heute keinen Hunger. Genau wie die letzten Wochen, was man ihr deutlcih ansah.

Sie sass seitlich auf der Brüstung, mit dem Rücken an eine der Zinnen gelehnt und starrte auf den See.

Langsam machten sich Severus' Kopfschmerzen wieder bemerkbar. Er stieg die alte Steintreppe hinauf, in der Hoffnung dort oben etwas Ruhe zu finden. Gedanken verloren kam er um die Ecke und erblickte die Gestalt einer Frau.

Sari hatte sich gegen die Zinnen gelehnt. Seit Wochen hatte er es geschafft ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen und nun musste sie sich ausgerechnet hier aufhalten. Das hättest du dir aber auch denken können.. Er rang mit sich selbst. Sollte er zu ihr gehen...oder wieder weglaufen?

_so das wars auch schon...doofes ende was? aber es ging net besser -.- und das es mehr wird im nächsten kapi kann ich auch net versprechen sigh_

_ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir trotzdem treu_


	5. und danach

_ich weiß erst hört man tagelang nix und dann 2 kapitel nacheinander xDD aber jetzt kommt diese WE ersmal nix mehr..muss lernen ich hab am 18 theorieprüfung oO_

_wie immer hab ich das kapitel nachts um 4 verbrochen oO_

_wer fehler findet kann sie behalten -.-_

_mein letztes kap war ja doch lang das weder glauben noch abschätzen kann_

_bin mal gespannt woe lang das ist..._

_also in diesem sinne viel spass_

**und danach...**

Sie hatte noch nicht bemerkte, dass noch jemand anwesend war.

Severus hatte keine Lust sich wieder auf einen Streit einzulassen. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Eigentlich wollte er die Konfrontation nicht, da er insgeheim wusste, dass es nur an seiner Halsstarrigkeit lag. Er hatte auch einfach keine Kraft mehr. Er hasste alles, was ihn an Azkaban erinnerte. Er ertrug die Erinnerungen nicht und das Letzte, was er wollte, war, sich an diese Zeit zurück zu entsinnen. Er hatte nie jemandem erzählt, was er dort genau erlebt hatte. Und er hatte es auch nicht vor...zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit

Severus wollte sich unbemerkt davon machen, stiess jedoch an einen der losen Steine, welcher geräuschvoll von der Brüstung fiel.

Sari drehte sich ruckartig um und verlor ihr Gleichgewicht. Knapp umklammerte sie mit einer Hand die Zinne und hing nur noch halb auf der Brüstung. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich wieder hochzuziehen, was jedoch kläglich misslang. _'Verdammt!'._

_'Was machts sie denn jetzt schon wieder??'. _Eilends ging er zu ihr und zog sie an ihrem Handgelenk nach oben.

Das war auch ganz gut so, denn lange hätte sie sich nicht mehr halten können. Nun sass sie vor ihm und sah ihn an.

"Ich weis nicht wie oft ich ihnen schon gesagt habe, dass es hier gefährlich ist zu sitzten...sie hätten runterfallen können!", sagte er ruhig und er erinnerte sich daran wie er sie früher sie immer wieder ermahnt hatte hier nicht zu sitzen.

"Und?", meinte sie verächtlich und bereuhte den harten Ton gleich wieder.

"Nichts und", er wandte sich zum Gehen um.

Sie seufzte und hockte wieder auf ihren Sitzplatz auf.

"Wie früher was?...Du hast noch nie auf mich gehört!", er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich wieder niedergelassen hatte.

"Stimmt...manches ändert sich halt nie...", sie lächelte leicht.

Es fiel ihm schwer zu gehen, jetzt, da sie mit ihm ein paar Worte gesprochen hatte. " Ja...scheint so..."

"Warum bist du nicht unten beim Essen?" Es war eine dumme Frage, aber vielleicht würde er bleiben.

"Sagen wir es mal so...mir ist der Appetit vergangen!", gab er zurück, während er näher kam.

"Warum?" Sie liess die Beine über die Brüsung baumeln, aber diesmal zu der sicheren Seite.

"Ich wurde mit einer Erkenntniss beschenkt die ich bereits besaß", brummte er.

"Aha...und die wäre?", erkundigte sie sich. Eigentlich war es nur belangloses Zeug, aber irgendwie war sie froh wieder mit ihm zu reden.

Er überlegte kurz: "Ähm...das ich nicht gut Aussehen würde"

"Naja...du bist zu dünn.", bemängelte Sari. Er sah fast wieder so aus, wie in seiner Zeit in Azkaban. Aber ansonsten mochte sie seine Erscheinung noch immer. Auch, wenn sie sich diesbezüglich schon einiges hatte anhören müssen. Im Generellen ging es ihr jedoch auch eigentlich garnich um sein Aussehen.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sollte er sich jetzt darüber freuen oder ärgern? Er beschloss nur zu nicken, damit konnte man keinen Schaden anrichten.

Sie lehnte sich wieder seitlich gegen die Zinne und zog ein Bein an.

"Darf ich mich setzen?" Er sah sie an.

Sari nickte und machte noch etwas Platz. Behende lies er sich nieder sinken. Es war zwar einige Zeit schon vergangen seitdem er die Schulter von Tyson ausgekugelt bekommen hatte, aber doch machte sie sich manchmal bemerkbar. Und das war nicht besonderst schmerzfrei. Er hatte jedoch keine Lust auf Dauer einen Trank dagegen zu nehmen, da es ja nur hin und wieder auftrat.

"Agh.." Er versuchte nicht auf das Stechen zu achten, was hin und wieder jedoch nicht sehr leicht war.

"Was ist los?", erkundigte sie sich etwas besorgt. "Und komm mir nicht wieder mit 'es ist nichts...'", fügte sie schnell hinzu. Sie kannte ihn immerhin gut genug.

Unweigerlich huschte ein flüchtiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht. "Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt..."

"Und geantwortet hast du auch noch nicht...", stellte sie fest.

"Die Schulter... sie macht mir Probleme"

"...immernoch?" sie war etwas verwundert.

"Ja..", erwiderte er knapp.

"Hm....merkwürdig...." Am liebsten hätte sie sich das mal angesehen, aber fragen wollte sie auch nicht.

"Poppy meint...das es irgendwann besser wird" Eigentlich wollte er ihr keine Sorgen machen. So mit ihr zu reden, ganz ohne Zank und Streit, tat ihm richtig gut.

"Tolle Zeitangebe...", nölte sie.

"Nun...aber das hat auch was Gutes...ich weis jetzt wenigstens immer wann es Regen gibt" und er sah in den Himmel hinauf.

"Du könntest auch einfach aus dem Fenster gucken...." Manchmal könnte sie sich für ihre dummen Sprüche schlagen.

"Ja das wäre Schmerzfreier"

"Eben."

Tief atmete er die frische Luft ein. Und sein Haar, das wirklich ungepflegt aussah, wurde durch den Wind noch mehr durcheinander gebracht.

"Oder Massage...wirkt auch Wunder...", schlug sie vor.

"Ich ... glaube so etwas hat jemand auch schon gesagt...." Und wieder erinnerte er sich an früher.

"Ach....wirklich?"

Er lächelte kurz. "Ich denke schon"

"Hm....auf jeden Fall solltest du es versuchen..." Sie sah auf den Boden

Er sah sie an und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie Poppy darauf reagieren wird, wenn ich von ihr verlange, dass sie mich massieren sol...l"

"Frag doch deine Zukünftige...", rutschte es ihr raus.

Das fand er nun gan nicht mehr lustig. Behäbig versuchte er sich aufzurappeln.

"Tut mir Leid....", murmelte sie und sah zur Seite. Obwohl sie nicht recht wusste, was ihr eigentlich Leid tun sollte.

"Schon gut!", brummte er.

Sie nickte nur.

Es war ihm jetzt unangnehm über Minerva zureden, doch gehen wollte er eigentlich nicht. Sari sah ihn immernoch nicht an.

"Ich ...werd dann mal!", murmelte er. In seinem Inneren jedoch wüschte er sich, sie würde ihn zurück rufen.

"Wirklich?...schade, das ist das erstemal seit Wochen, dass wir normal miteinander reden...", meinte sie.

"Ja...das erste Mal seit 4 Jahren...", ergänzte er.

Er drehte sich um und sah sie an

"Du hast dich verändert..." stellte er fest.

Sari sah ihn nun auch wieder an. "So?"

"Ja...zumindest mir fällt es auf." Severus entschoss sich, wieder neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.

"Ach....inwiefern denn?"

"Du bist reifer geworden...nicht mehr die kleine Schülerin von damals!"

"Hm...so....", sie sah ihn immernoch an.

"Eine wunderschöne Frau" murmelte er und er sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Sari wich dem Blick nicht aus, wusste jedoch auch nicht was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihren Lippen. Sie überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre zurückzuweichen, immerhin hatter er schon jemanden. Andererseits vermisste sie diesen Mann seit nunmehr 4 Jahren.

Da Severus ihr Zögern bemerkte hielt er inne, nicht sicher wie sie darauf regaieren würde.

"Es ist...was ist mit..." sie brach wieder ab.

"Da ist nichts...wir sind Freunde" gab er zurück.

"A...aber..warum hast du das dann gesagt?" Sie sah ihn groß an.

Er seuftze lang und tief und stierte dabei in den Himmel. "Ich...wollte das du eifersüchtig wirst...ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war!"

Sari nickte nur. So etwas hätte sie sich auch selber denken können. Immerhin war er der größte Dickkopf, den sie kannte. Und sein Stolz war unglaublich. UInter anderem auch unglaublich nervig und hinderlich, zumindest manchmal.

"Die Gute war mir da bei so gar behilflich", gab er zu.

"Hm?"

"Es war ein abgekartertes Spiel", sagte er ihr offen und erhrlich.

Und warum hat sie da mitgemacht?"

"Frag sie selbst!"

"Weil sie in dich verknallt ist?!"

"Nein..." und er musste sich wirklich anstrengen nicht laut los zu prusten. "Nein... sie hat einen ausgepägten Beschützerinstinkt...mehr aber auch nicht"

Sie sah ihn an. "So nennt man das also...Mistkerl!" Es klang nicht gerade lobend, aber wirklich böse meinte sie es auch nicht.

Und nun konnte er nicht anders, er lachte. Zum ersten Mal seit jahren lachte er wieder. Dass sie ihn "Mistkerl" genannt hatte, war das schönste Kompliment seit Jahren.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Du bist ein Idiot!" Auch Sari hatte Mühe sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Er fühlte sich gut. Mit jedem Schimpfwort, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, ging es ihm besser.

"Weist du was?"Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt.

"Was?"

"ich hab Hunger...", warf er ein.

Sie lächelte. "Hm...wieder runter? ....gibt es überhaupt noch was zu Essen?"

" Nur in der Küche..ich habe sowieso keine Lust mit den Anderen zu essen.."

Sari sah ihn fragend an. Sie hatte schonwieder vergessen, dass er sich ja mit Minerva angelegt hatte.

"Du hast es vergessen...die Gesellschaft da ist mir zu kritisch..", erklärte er.

"Ach ja...stimmt ja"

Er sah sie an. "Das Alter macht sich bemerkbar stimmts?"

"Es geht." Sie liess sich selten von ihm ärgern.

"Nun ich kann dich beruhigen...es wird schlimmer."

"Pessimist."

"Ich bitte dich...hast du mich je optimistisch gesehen?" Fragend blickte er sie an.

Sie überlegte kurz. "...nein."

"Siehst du..." Aus seinem Umhang zog er eine Taschenuhr. "Hmm..."

Sari blickte erneut über den See.

"Wir sollten mal langsam los...sonst machen Sie sich sorgen"

Sie wandte sich um und nickte. "Ja..." Eigentlich wäre sie gerne noch etwas geblieben...und er wohl auch.

Severus stand auf und reckte sich. Er wartete bis auch Sari aufgestanden war. "Lass uns eine Runde durch das Schloss drehen...ich schätze das einige Schüler wieder den alten Filch auf den Wecker gehen"

Sie grinste und stand ebenfalls auf. Eigentlich war ihr das recht egal, da sie das früher selber gern getan hatte, trotzdem willigte sie ein.

Beide machten sich auf den Weg nach unten und stiegen die alte, steinerne Wendeltreppe hinab. Kaum hatten sie die Eingangshalle durchquert.Vernahmen die beiden ein höllen Lärm.

"Und schon gehts los.", stöhnte die junge Frau grinsend.

"Ja sieht so aus" sagte unter seuftzen.

Langsam gingen Beide dem Gerüschpegel entgegen.

"Klingt ja gar nicht gut...", meinte sie nach näherem hinhören.

Filch der völlig ausser Atem zu sein schien brüllte durch die Gegend: "Ihr Taugenichtse...den ganzen Tag nur dummes Zeug im Kopf...in Ketten sollte man euch zwei legen!!"

"Das klingt wirklich überhaupt nicht gut...", sagte Sari und legte einen Schritt zu.

Eines der angesprochenen Mädchen, Jasmin hiess sie, grinste ihn nur frech an:"Also ich weis ja nicht wie du das findest, aber Ketten wären doch mal ne ganz hübsche Abwechslung, meinste nicht?" dabei sah sie zu ihrer Freundin Saskia.

Die Angesprochene lachte. "Das droht er doch jedes Mal...sie sollten sich mal was Neues ausdenken" Es schien die Beiden nich im Geringsten zu stören, das Filch kurz vorm Explodieren war.

Flich, der mittlerweile wirklcih kurz davor war, Schrie sie an: "WER SOLL DIESEN SUMPF DENN HIER WEGMACHEN HÄ?"

Saskia wollte gerade etwas sagen als Snape und die neue Lehrerin um die Ecke bogen.

Als Severus die beiden Übeltäter zu Gesicht bekam seufzte er leise auf. "Das war zu erwarten!", murmelte er.

"Dein Haus?", flüsterte Sari ihm zu.

Er sah sie an und nickte stumm.

Sie grinste. "Dann tu auch was."

"Was ist?" Jasmin stieß ihre Freundin sachte in die Seite. Sie hatte Snape noch nicht gesehen.

Filch hatte inzwischen aufgegeben die beiden anzubrüllen, da sie das anscheinend sowieso nicht interessierte.

Saskia deutete auf ihren Hauslehrer.

Jasmin folgte dem Blick und sah ihn mit der neuen Leherin in der Nähe einer, sich vor Lachen, krümmende Rüstung stehen_ 'Scheiße....Mensch sieht der angefressen aus'. _"Was jetzt?"

"Abwarten", sagte Saskia, wirkte dabei jedoch etwas nervös.

"Wie oft habe ich sie beide ermahnt Filch in Ruhe zu lassen!" zischte Severus. Er stand nun ganz nah bei ihnen und hatte die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt.

"Ich hab irgendwann aufgehört mitzuzählen.", erwiderte Saskia ehrlich, wenn auch etwas frech.

Jasmin sah Saskia grinsend an: "Stimmt..."

"iIh tue das wirlich nicht gerne... aber sie beide werden " und er sah sie gefährlich an "werden diesen Schaden den sie angerichtet haben wieder ins Reine bringen...Zudem gibt es für sie, Miss Geyer Quiddichverbot... und sie, Miss Hintzen werden von dem experimentellem Zaubertrankbrauen ausgeschlossen...und um alles komplett zu machen werden sie jeden Abend nachsitzen!"

"Super..." Saskia sah nicht gerade begeistert aus.

"Das geht zuweit...wer soll den den Hüter ersetzten...sie können mich nicht ausschliesen!", empörte sich nun auch ihre Freundin.

Sari trat zu Severus und flüsterte: "Lass doch die Beiden, sie sollen das wegräumen und gut is. Ausserdem hab ich Hunger."

"Nein diese Beiden haben mich vorriges Jahr 350 Punkte gekostet..." flüsterte er zurück. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Mädchen. "Und glauben sie mir Miss Geyer wie weit ich gehen kann wissen sie nicht und ich hoffe für sie, das sie niemals die Erfahrung machen!"

Saskia sah ein das es nichts brachte und gab nach, was man von ihrer Freundin nicht gerade behaupten konnte.

"Ach ja... so sehen sie aber nicht aus!" sie sah ihn von oben bis unten an. Jasmin war eines dieser jungen Mädchen die nie wussten wann es gut war ihre Klappe zu halten.

Saskia grinste. "Komm lass gut sein." Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

Jetzt riss ihm der Gedultsfaden. "Accio Miss Geyers Zahnbürste" Nach wenigen Sekunden schwebte eine Zahnbürste auf ihn zu. Er nahm diese und hielt ihr diese unter die Nase. Da sie ihn fragend und mit weit geöffneten Mund da stand antwortete sagte er kühl: "Sie werden Filch helfen die Toilette zureinigen und zwar hiermit...sollten sie sich weigern dies zu tun werde ich ihre Mutter verständigen...und da ich ihre Mutter persöhnlich kenne..gehe ich davon aus das sie ziemlich...wie sag ich es am besten...aussersich sein wird. Und sie wollen doch nicht das unser kleines Geheimniss an Licht kommt oder?"

Er drückte ihr die Zahn bürste in Die Hand. dann wandte er sich wortlos um und ging mit Sari weiter. Die beiden Mädchen verzogen sich murrend Richtung Kerker

"Was meintest du eben?" Sari sah zu ihm hoch.

"Hmm? was soll ich gemeint haben?" Er hatte sich wieder etwas abegregt über seinen Triumph.

"Das kleine Geheimnis."

"Eigendlich nichts überaus gravierendes...aber sie ist ein Animagus...und ihre Mutter ist eine Hexe des Minesteriums...die in der Abteilung für den "gesetzlichen Gebrauch von Animagiformen" tätig ist!"

erklärte er ihr.

"Achso." Sari nickte verstehend.

"Die beiden sind schlimmer als Harry Potter, Die Weaslyzwillinge und du zusammen..." Dabei sah er sie grisend an.

Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite. "Na danke schön."

Da die beiden das ganze Schloss nun durchforstet hatten und den ein oder anderen Schüler ermahnt hatten, fragte Severus Sari, ob sie Lust hätte, mit ihm einen Tee zu trinken. Sie nickte und nahm die Einladung an.

Seite an Seite,gingen die beiden in den Kerker hinab. Sari bemerkte nebenbei, dass das Gang wieder im Normalzustand war.

Er öffnet ihr die Tür und sie bertaten seinen Privatbereich. "Du weist ja wo es lang geht."

"Ja." Sie betrat den Raum und ging gerade durch, zu dem Wohnzimmer. Dort nahm sie in einem der bequemen Sessel Platz.

Severus schloss die Tür hinter sich und folgte ihr in seine Privaträume. Er zog seinen Umhang aus legte ihn über den noch freien Sessel und zauberte Sari und sich eine Tasse Tee und eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen herbei.

Sari nahm einen Schluck, während Severus sich setzte und ebenfalls an seinem Tee nippte.

Plötzlich fiel der sonst recht redegewandten jungen Hexe absolut nichts ein, dass sie hätte sagen können.

Verstohlen sah er sie ab und zu an und er hätte sich ohrfeigen können weil ihm ebenfalls Nichts einfiel.

Auf einmal liess Sari die Tasse aus ihrer rechten Hand fallen. Diese zersprang auf dem Boden. "Verdammt...tut mir Leid.." Sie machte sich daran, die Tasse mit Hilfe ihrer Magie zu reparieren.

Erschrocken sah er sie an: "Was ist los?"

"Ach schon ok...." meinte sie etwas verlegen.

Skeptisch sah er sie an: "Wirklich?"

Sie hielt inne. "Ja...das legt sich gleich wieder..."

"Red keinen Stuss ich weis was los ist!"

"Ach, und was?" Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

"Es ist dein Arm...und sag nicht das es nicht so ist" während er dies sagte packte er ihr Handgelenk und krempelte mit der anderen Hand ihren Ärmel hoch. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung sah er nichts._ 'Natürlich..das Mal ist am anderen Arm..aber wieso?'._

Sie zog ihren Arm wieder weg. "Es ist nicht das Mal wie du siehst...er ruft mich schon lange nicht mehr..."

"Aber...was hast du da?" er war etwas irritiert und er wollte sich das etwas genauer ansehen.

"..das ist schon etwas älter." Sie versuchte die Frage zu umgehen.

Er schaute sie durchdringend an und da sie ihm es nicht näher erläutern wollte versuchte er heimlich ihre Gedanken zu öffnen.

"Severus lass das du weißt das ich das nicht mag!" davon bekam sie immer Kopfschmerzen.

Er blinzelte und gab diesen Einfall vorerst auf. "Na schön...sag mir wenigstens was los ist, du weißt, dass ich diese Geheimnisskrämerei verabscheue"

Sie seufzte. "Das habe ich mir in Azkaban zugezogen..."

"achso..." Das war genau das Thema, über das er am wenigsten reden wollte, doch nun wollte er auch nicht wieder zurück, da sie Anstalten machte, es ihm zu erzählen.

Sie erhob sich und nahm wieder in dem Sessel Platz. "Ja...Azkaban...ich war dort 3 Monate"

Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte. "Aber wieso?" Ihm fiehl nichts besseres ein.

Edauerte einen Moment, bis sie antwortete. "Als du aus Azkaban entlassen wurdest...da hat Albus sich für uns verbürgt. Es ist rausgekommen dass ich diejenige war, die jede Woche nach dir sah. Ich redete mit Albus und er erzählte dem Minesterium von meinem Vorschlag, dass ich deinen Platz einnehme....das war ja auch das, was sie ursprünglich bezwecken wollten. Damit sie dich nicht töten ist halt Albus eingespungen und sie haben dich freigelassen. Einen Tag später habe ich mich dann freiwillig gestellt...solange hielten sie Albus fest...es hat lange gedauert, bis das Minesterium mit diesem Tausch einverstanden war...."

Er nickte nur verstehend."Aber was für einen nutzen hatten sie davon mich zu töten...ich meine ich war ein Mitgleid des Ordens und hast unter dem Einfluss des Imperius Fluchs gestanden...das ergibt keinen Sinn!"

"Todesser ist Todesser und ausserdem hasst Fudge Dumbldore, das weißt du doch. Es wäre ihm sicher lieber gewesen ich wäre nicht aufgetaucht" Sie senkte ihren Blick.

"Ich weis das Fudge nicht immer mit Dumbledore einer Meinung war...aber Fudge hat, gerade da der Dunkle Lord wieder aufgetaucht war, wieder angefangen mit uns zu arbeiten!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Ttja das hindert ihnaber nicht daran jeden Todesser unbedingt loswerden zu wollen. Er traut ihnen nicht. Ausserdem war es damals zu seinem eigenen Nutzen mit Albus zusammen zu arbeiten..."

"Aber er wusste doch, dass ich ein Spion war...ich glaube nicht das er dahinter steckt..." Er stand auf und begann hin und her zu tigern.

Sari bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen. "Können wir über was anderes reden? Bitte...."

Es blieb stehen und sah sie an: "Tut mir Leid!" Dann schritt er auf sie zu und setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels, in dem Sari saß. "Ich wollte nicht das du gleich Kopfschmerzen kriegst..." sagte er während der ihr etwas näher kam.

"Schon ok..." es war ja auch nicht wirklcih seine Schuld, dass sie das Thema nicht vertrug.

Er war ihr nun so nahe, dass er mühelos an ihrem Haar riechen konnte. Wie lange durfte er dies nicht mehr tun.

Sari störte sich nicht an der Nähe. Im Gegenteil...sie sah zu ihm hoch.

Er sah ihr in ihre Augen, aber dieses mal nicht kühl oder angewidert...nein sein Blick war warm.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. "Severus..."

"hmm?"

"Ich hab dich vermisst..."

"Ich dich dich auch."

Sanft küsste er ihre Lippen.

_so diesmal hab ich mehr absätze reingemacht -.- im letzten kapi hatte ich einschübe aber das verweigert dieser widerlcihe server ja anscheinen_

_grummel_

_grad böse auf ani is_

_achja...geht das zu schnell mit den beiden?? es geht zu schnell nicht wahr? heul_

_ES TUT MIR LEID!!! aber es geht net anderst TT keine sorge die zwei werden noch mehr probleme kriegen als sie brauchen können!! da macht euch mal keine gedanken versprech_

_das nächste kapitel wird aber trotzedm adult drop_

_ich schick es auch jedem der das brauch...gegen kommies xDDD_

_ich liebe kommies!!1 und die verfasser liebe ich noch mehr!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_alle durchknuddel_

_ihr seids ja sloo genial vor freude huelt_

_macht weiter so! dann mache ich auch weiter TT_


End file.
